Leader of the pack
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Steph is skipping class to avoid Morelli and needs a better plan. A long comes a Latin stranger who can help. She wants more... Will she fall for the leader of the pack? BABE SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Heya peoples! So, I decided to take a break from my other fanfics for a bit. Here is a fanfiction I wrote while listening to the song Leader of the pack by The Shangri-Las.

read. rate .review. be jolly and eat sticky rice!

* * *

I sat behind the bleachers outside while the rest of my gym mates ran around playing soccer. I'm currently hiding from that skeeze-bag Joseph Morelli. He's been asking me out for over three months now, not taking the big fat NO WAY's I've been throwing at him. My best friend, Mary Lou, told me she heard that he had gone out with Joyce Barnhardt for about 2 days before he went after me. Joyce is known for her... loose morals. Go figure Joe would try to fix his reputation by going out with goodie-goodie Plum. That's me. My name is Stephanie Plum. I am 17, I have crazy, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, currently 5'5 and still growing. I am in my senior year of highschool and am a straight A student who does no wrong. Not that I get the chance. My mother would have my head on a platter the minute it happened; burg gossip vine and all.

I picked at my black converse high tops and cursed our gym uniforms. Stupid tight grey t-shirt and black short-shorts, not to mention the ridiculous knee high socks. I just want to put on my jeans and t-shirt. These uniforms are made for girls like Joyce; thin with long legs and a bigger chest. I'm not heavy but I sure as hell am not dainty. I have an okay body, I just have plenty of curve. Mary Lou had pulled my hair into a braid for class, not that it mattered. I was getting twitchy. I suddenly realized I hadn't had a tasty cake in almost three days!

I heard a fit of laughter at the other end of the bleachers. I stood and slowly made my way over to the sound. I was greeted by a group of...boys? No. Men. I had seen them around. They weren't "bad" kids, they just got pinned by the jocks a lot. I was going to just walk back over to my corner but I saw one of them with a box of tasty cakes, scolding the others.

"You can't eat this shit. It will kill you." I couldn't see him. His back was turned, but he was tall and broad shouldered. His sleek, black hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He stalked towards a trash can and before I could stop myself...

"STOP!" I yelled, and suddenly clapped a hand over my mouth. The group of guys all looked at me in shock. Oh, Crap. "I mean... you can't just throw them away." I said looking at my feet. I heard laughter and then big black boots stood toe to toe with mine. My nose was filled with the most amazing scent, clean and manly and HOT! I looked up, my eyes meeting a grey covered stomach and then pecs and then mocha skin and then... holy crap! I was standing in front of a god. He had classic Latin good looks; dark hair, dark eyes, straight nose, full lips.

"Is that so?" he asked in a dark, smooth voice. And boy did it sound like there was a promise in there somewhere.

"...uh..." I couldn't speak. I immediately blushed and wished for some distance, or to hide my face in his chest. Suddenly I heard a call from behind me that was all too familiar.

"Plum? Is that you?" Joe called getting closer. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to see him, but I couldn't just run. I looked around wide eyed for options. My chin was grabbed by warm fingers and my face was tilted so that I was looking into the dark eyes of Mister Tasty Cake. His eyes were warm and suddenly his lips were on mine. I melted against him immediately. His lips were warm and firm and hungry. His hand wound into my hair, the other around my waist. My arms snaked up around his neck. My chest was tight against his and I was filled with want. I wanted more of this stranger. So, I asked for more by opening my lips slightly. He responded immediately by plunging his tongue inside. He searched every crevice, found every curve. I moaned into him and my hands trailed into his hair, stroking the thick locks. I wanted to cling to him tighter but realized we couldn't be any closer.

"Plum?" Joe asked incredulously. I pulled away to breathe. It sounded more like a sigh. I turned but Tasty Cake kept his arm around my waist and began kissing my neck softly. I went weak kneed when he nipped.

"Can I help you Morelli? I am obviously busy." I said knowing my lips were red and puffy and that my breathing was erratic and my cheeks pink. I tried to sound snippy but it came out a little too breathy.

"Holy shit, Steph! What are you doing?" He asked in his thick Jersey accent.

"I thought it was kind of obvious." I moaned as my neck was nipped again. My hand went back into his hair as I leaned into his chest.

"But..."

"Jesus Joe. I'm busy and I have made it very clear that WE are NEVER going to happen. Go back to Joyce and leave me the hell alone." I snapped.

He turned red and huffed away. Suddenly the kisses stopped and I whimpered. Crap, I actually whimpered. I turned towards my helper.

"Umm... Thanks for that. I should... class. Yeah, class." I turned tail and ran back to class, tripping once because of my weak knees.

Holy crap. That actually just happened. Holy crap! Joe will tell everyone... MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!

* * *

hope you liked it! This is my first BABE fanfic. Be on the look out for more.


	2. Chapter 2

SO here is chapter two! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

If you want more chapters in Ranger's POV after this let me know!

read. rate. review. bejolly and eat smarties

* * *

To say I was confused was an understatement. I was telling the guys that the processed crap they had smuggled in were going to go uneaten when a little bombshell stopped me from throwing them out. God, she was adorable. All flushed cheeks and shyness, looking at her toes and then going into shock when she finally looked at me. And then that horn-dog Morelli had come after her. She had looked so scared and in need of escape. I couldn't help myself; I had to kiss her. And boy, was I glad I did. Her mouth tasted like mint and candied apples. She had wound her hands into my hair and begged for more and I gave it to her. I should have pulled back. I should have stayed in control. When she turned around my lips found her neck. Her skin gave off the cool fall scent of apples. When I nipped at the smooth pale skin of her neck she moaned and pressed into me further. She was telling this guy off, but I didn't really hear it since I was busy kissing her and enjoying her fingers in my hair. When he left I finally pulled away and she whimpered. God, if we weren't at school, the things I would do to her. She muttered a thank you and ran away. As much as I hated to see her leave I loved to watch her go.

"So Carlos. Who was the doll?" Lester asked. Horny bastard. Too bad you can't pick family. Tank smacked him in the back of the head and Cal laughed. Bobby just shook his head.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"You just kissed a girl you didn't know and didn't get slapped?" Bobby asked.

"Kissed her my ass. He ate her." Lester laughed. I glared and they all shut up. I walked towards where she ran off too.

I saw her sitting on the soccer field next to a brunette I couldn't quite make out. But she seemed to be talking about what had just happened. She was still blushing and she was now fiddling with her curls. The whistle was blown, telling them to go inside and she was stopped by the coach. After talking for a moment she ran off towards her friend and high-fived her. They walked inside and I turned towards the guys.

"Find out who she is." I said before walking off towards the school.

Around 20 minutes before the end of the day Tank sat down next to me and told me about her.

"Her name is Stephanie Plum, she will be 18 soon, she has an older sister named Valerie she is a straight A student and a baton twirler. She lives in the Burg, her best friend is Mary Lou something-or-other- I didn't catch a last name. She is a "goodie-goodie" and Joe Morelli has been after her for months."

I nodded my head and he left. School ended uneventfully. I was walking towards my motorcycle (AN:Totally Highschool Ranger!) and saw her standing a few feet from what was presumably her car. Her friend, most likely Mary Lou was sucking face with Lenny, Captain of the football team.

"Hey Love birds. Move it or lose it. I haven't had a tasty cake is days." Stephanie whined. It apparently got their attention. I heard Lenny mutter an 'oh shit' and her friend laughed. "Mary Lou, get in the car." Mary Lou kissed Lenny goodbye and then spotted me. She smiled and pointed towards me. Stephanie turned around with wide eyes and parted lips. She was wearing a ratty band t-shirt and jeans. Mary Lou pushed her towards me, but she continued to walk of her own free will.

"Hi." She said as her cheeks were filled with color.

"Yo." I replied back. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yo? Really?" I smirked. "Anyway. I don't usually... kiss guys I don't know. May I please know your name?"

I laughed she was so polite. "Carlos." She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell is wrong with me!

She stuck out a small hand. "I'm Stephanie. It's nice to meet you, Carlos." I took her hand in mine. It dwarfed in comparison. Without thinking I raised it to my lips and planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She inhaled and shivered. I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes as I lifted my head up.

"Later Babe." I walked past her towards my motorcycle. I heard Mary Lou talk to her.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?"

"Trust me, I think I did too." Steph answered.

"Wow. Look at that ass..." I heard Mary Lou whisper

"Hey!"

"Hush Lenny." the girls hissed in unison

Things were getting interesting.

* * *

SORRY! I cut it a bit short.

So I am trying to decide if I should put Lula in this... but hey I'm not really sticking with the story... BUT! LET ME KNOW!

ANY AND ALL ideas are welcome!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

I am super thankful for all the review so far! Lula will definitely make an appearance later! I will probably alternate between POV's.

Also, for now The merrymen being featured are Tank, Lester, Bobby and Cal. I think Hector might come in too... If you want any others just let me know!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat toast.

* * *

I leaned against my car after Carlos walked away. He kissed my hand. I knew a big goofy grin had spread across my face because Mary Lou and Lenny were laughing. But Mary Lou was right... he had a nice ass.

"What about your tasty cakes Steph?" Lenny asked.

"Huh?" What tasty cakes? Honestly, I wasn't even sure he was talking to me. I couldn't be Stephanie Plum; curvy bookworm extraordinaire. Stephanie Plum didn't get kissed by guys that looked like that. Hell, she never even talked to guys that looked like that.

Mary Lou laughed and took my keys. "I'll drive. I don't wanna die because your Latin lover can't keep his lips to himself."

We got in my car and drove to my house where my mother was waiting on the porch, with crossed arms and a scowl.

"Stephanie Plum, I just got a call from Mrs. Morelli. She heard from Linda Yokonovich that YOU were being... morally loose behind the candy store."

I sighed. I am genuinely curious how these things spread. I kissed a guy behind the bleachers and now I'm Joyce Barnhardt. Mary Lou laughed a bit.

"Mrs. Plum, I can assure you that isn't true. I have been with Stephanie all day. It is a nasty rumor started by Joe Morelli because Steph turned him down again." Mary Lou explained flawlessly. _This _is why she is my best friend.

My mother sputtered a bit about boys and threw her hands up in the air and went inside.

"Thanks." I smiled in her direction which she returned. "No problem bestie."

We went up to my room to do homework and chat. A few hours later we ate and then I drove Mary Lou home. On my way home I stopped to fill my tank up and buy some tasty cakes. I swear, I turned my car off for maybe five minutes and now the damn thing won't start! I stood there glaring at it. I kicked the hood and began cursing at it.

"You stupid piece of shit! I just filled you up. I have been nothing but good to you. I change your oil and tires and get you fixed whenever you need it! You money chugging, gas guzzling, son of a,"

"Problem with your car, babe?" I turned to see Carlos standing there with a grin on his perfect lips. I had the decency to blush.

"It, umm, won't start." I said looking at the dent my foot had put in it. Great, Adonis had been sent to earth wrapped in caramel and he found he yelling at my car like a lunatic.

"Mind if I take a look?" He said brushing past me. I lost my words as a shiver ran down my spine. He popped the hood and looked around for a bit.

"Start the car, Babe." he said gently. I attempted but it just hummed and kapooted. I sighed. He chuckled.

"It's not so bad,really. You're just low on oil." He wiped his hands on his jeans and I kicked my car once more for good measure.

"Stupid piece of," I was interrupted again.

"Babe." I bit my lower lip and looked at Carlos. I had the urge to tuck myself into his arms and rest my head on his solid chest. He stepped forward and into that little bubble people usually avoid popping. He reached his hand out and tucked a stray curl behind my ear and let the rough pad of his thumb trail down my cheek.

"We should get you home. It's getting late." He said pulling away. I pulled him back with a firm hand on his t-shirt. I wrapped my hand around his neck and rest the other on his pectoral. He took the hint and in seconds we were kissing. His hands rested on my hips. He added subtle pressure, never pushing for more just letting it happen. I don't know how long this went on but a chuckle pulled Carlos from our kiss. I was still mostly dazed and clung to him.

"Hey there, Beautiful. I see my cousin has been nothing but ungentlemanly. Honestly, Carlos, eating a girls face outside where anyone could see. What would your mother say?" Lester smirked. "Don't worry, I'll save you from the big bad wolf." He offered out his hand in assistance. Before Carlos could reply I piped in.

"Maybe I want to be eaten." I said gripping Latin Adonis' shirt tighter. The big muscled black guy chuckled and mumbled something along the lines of 'be careful what you wish for'.

"Is that so?" Carlos hummed in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. "You cold,Babe?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not even slightly." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to get home."

And without another word I was driving home with a big ol' grin on my flushed face.

* * *

I AM SOOOOO SOOO SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was sick and lacking inspiration.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the amazing reviews! I got some great story ideas! I have yet to decide how far I want this to go, so if you have a certain amount of chapters you want or any story ideas, let me know!

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat toast slathered in apple butter.

* * *

Seeing Stephanie at the gas station definitely had an impact on my night. Not only was I in a better mood but I didn't beat the snot out of the guys when they teased her. In fact, Steph took care of herself. But that remark about wanting to be eaten got a rise out of me...literally. If she weren't so damn sweet I would have taken her right there. Or maybe it's because she is so sweet that I wanted to.

Dios, that girl! Those eyes, those hips, that hair, those lips... Her kisses were soft and hungry and sweet and passionate and so much more than I can even explain. How can she be both innocent and more tempting than the devil?

A gust of wind reminded me we were still at the gas station. Papi wanted a pack of cigarettes and sent me to get them. The guys decided to tag along for snacks or something. She had looked so cute. Her hair was all over the place and her lips were full and puffy from out kiss, her blue eyes had darkened with lust and she looked thoroughly pleased. The skin on her hips had been so smooth, just as the skin of her cheek had been.

"Hey, lover boy. We better get going. Your dad is probably going crazy right now." Lester called from next to his car. Without reply I walked over whilst I thought about the next time I would see Steph. That thought, just knowing I would see her again, sent a shot of warmth into the pit of my stomach.

Before I knew it I was being smacked in the back of the head.

"Ricardo! You listen when I talk to you!" My mother was standing with a hand on her hip. Her long black hair was pulled in a tight bun and had flour in it. Her dark eyes glimmered with something I don't even want to try to identify. She arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" She smiled at me.

"I asked who the girl is?"

I coughed. "What girl?"

"The girl you are so obviously thinking about." she stated matter of factly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Lester told me." She winked.

I growled. Stupid little shit just had to stir up trouble.

"Carlos," She rested a hand on my shoulder. "is she a nice girl?"

I nodded. "Too nice." She smiled.

"And you like her?" I nodded again. "Does she like you?"

"I sure as hell hope so." I got a hard smack on the back of the head.

"Don't you talk like that in my kitchen!"

"Yes ma'am. Are we done with the questions now?"

"When do I get to meet her?"

"When hell freezes over." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Celia!" She called. My eyes went wide with shock. She wouldn't!?

"SOON! Soon, Mama. I just have some stuff to figure out with her first." I rushed.

Celia entered the room in all her glory; her long black hair was curled and swung loose over her Latin hips. Her top was a bit too tight and her jeans a bit too low. Her face was free of make-up and yet she still had that Manoso charm. Damn girl needed to wear more clothing.

"Si, Mami?"

"Come help your mother in the kitchen. So many people to feed," She muttered with a smirk as she wandered into the kitchen.

I left the room with a skip in my step knowing my older sister didn't know about Steph. She would have bothered me to no end. Luckily, She is leaving in the fall for college. She took a year off so she could figure out what she really wanted to do. Girls just can't make up their damn minds.

"Ricardo. Come sit." My dad said from behind his book. I joined him on the sofa.

"Lester told me you were eating some girls face off at the gas station..."

I grumbled and ran my hands down my face.

"Stephanie is a nice girl. I wouldn't do that to her. It was a small kiss." I mumbled. At least, she seemed like a nice girl.

He hummed thoughtfully. "Thought so. Just be safe... and bring her home to meet your mother."

"Got it." I said before going upstairs and into my room.

I flopped onto my bed and groaned. Would Mama like Stephanie? Papi would enjoy her company, at least. But I wanted her alone. I wanted to trail my lips across the smooth skin of her neck while her eyes closed in pleasure, her head tipping back, and her thin fingers reaching into my hair and pulling me closer. Her ass grinding against me as her lips part to let a moan escape.

I groaned. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

SO! I know Celia is his Sister... older or younger... I don't know. I know he has 3 more sisters and a brother. I need help with names and ages as well as names for his parents.

How is it so far? too fast? It as after all the same day... wow! all this stuff happening in 24 hours! WOWOWOWOW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so I can't even thank you all for the amazing reviews and _numerous _views! I am SO glad you are liking this story!

A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR THE LATENESS! I have so many excuses but none of them are very good... Does anyone even read the author notes?

I will be writing a Harry Potter fanfiction soon (for those who care...) and would LOVE couple ideas! Private message me ideas please (so as not to mess with reviews)

.review. be jolly and eat sour patch kids

* * *

I woke with a smile on my face.

I had an amazing night, despite my car difficulties. Carlos had rescued me and then we shared an amazing kiss. When I got home my mother was relaxed and in the kitchen humming. I was a bit confused but if she was happy that meant the Plum house was a happy one. My dad had asked me why I was grinning to which I replied with a giggle and a kiss to his balding head.

Now I sat in my bed, biting my lip, contemplating just how I would go about looking great. Not in case I saw him, pshhh, no. I just felt like looking good today. Standing, I looked at my closet. It was a mess. I wondered how it ever got this crazy. WIth a sigh I began the search for an outfit. It had to say so much!

"I'm not trying hard, but I still look put together. I'm sexy but not skanky. Delicate yet strong. Feminine but not girly. Smart, sophisticated, in need of a man. No... In want of a man. I don't _need _a man." Wow... that is a lot to say in one outfit. How could clothing say that much? Usually I can barely get it to say 'I'm awake.'

I pulled out a denim skirt and a pair floral tights. I pulled out top after top, a pile building in the corner. I finally found a simple black tank top that clung to my curves.

After dressing I looked in the mirror and was quite proud of myself. I looked nice. You could see my curves and lean legs but I was nearly all covered. Pulling my wild hair into a ponytail and sweeping on a few layers of mascara I was almost ready. Grabbing my bag I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit.

"Stephanie?"

I halted. "Yeah..."

"You're sister is coming over today,so, be home early." She said waltzing around the kitchen in a happy daze.

"Val is coming home?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes. Do you have practice today?"

"I think so..." I honestly didn't have a clue but I would put off getting home.

Okay, so here is the thing. My mother loves Valerie... with a fiery passion! I love her too, but Val is crazy obsessed with pleasing mom. She went to the college mom chose, she dates the guys mom approves of, she even wears what mom tells her. She is too damn sweet. My mother will rant about how thin she has gotten for 20 minutes, then she will have Val explain every detail of her life even though she calls every Sunday. Val will say she has to go to the bathroom which is code for "Steph, your room. NOW!". She will proceed to tell me about everything that is going wrong. I comfort her, we go downstairs and eat. So, MAYBE I wasn't exactly looking forward to coming home, sue me.

"Well, find out and give me a call."

"Will do." I grabbed an apple and kissed her cheek before leaving.

On the way to school I completely forgot about my older sister. I started thinking about Carlos. Every delectable inch of him. By the time I got to school my panties were a thing of the past.

Shit.

Mary Lou was waiting by our tree with Lenny when I pulled up. She rides with him to school, and I give her a lift home. It works out pretty well for now.

"Hey guys." I said scanning the parking lot.

"Looking for someone?" Lenny asked with a smirk.

"Pshh, me? Looking? No. Who would I look for?" I sputtered like an idiot. Smooth, Stephanie, real smooth.

I felt a warm hand on my hip and heat radiate onto my back. I managed to hide a giant smile.

"Me?" That satiny voice said. Turning around and looking up I saw a pleased Carlos.

"And why,sir, would I look for you?" I said cockily. Get him girl!

"The real question is why are we talking." He said before swooping down to kiss me. It started out gently, but I latched onto him and begged for more with every ounce of my being. My already drenched panties were history.

Allow me to let you in on a little secret... this man can do things with his lips that should be illegal. I'm not kidding. I am seconds away from an orgasm and he has barely touched me!

I could hear nothing, see nothing. I could only feel, only taste, only want _him_. I felt him beginning to pull away and I swear I whined like a kicked puppy. My hands wove into his hair and pulled him closer. Oh hell to the no. I wanted more. NEEDED MORE! My leg wrapped around his calf and I pulled my nether regions closer to the fabric of his jeans.

"Steph." He murmured. "We need to stop."

"No." I said kissing his jaw, his earlobe, his neck. Oh, sweet merciful heaven. The smell of his neck. I pressed a hot kiss to his pulse point before sucking a bit. He hissed and I smirked before nipping. "I want more." I moaned quietly.

"Steph..." He warned.

"Don't you want me?" I looked up into his endless eyes. I looked damn good and he wasn't interested!?

* * *

So. Here it is. I pumped it out. I'll try to get more out... any opinions on what Val's latest problem should be?

I know it is SO late! I really am sorry!

I DIDN'T EVEN EDIT IT! I really need to go back through and fix some mistakes from speed typing.

THANKS SO MUCH!


	6. Chapter 6

So, I don't know if anyone reads these things... KINDA LIKE A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE VIDEO! teehee (^_^)

I'm trying to update this as fast as possible because I kept you readers waiting for so long... I want to put in some smut, but these guys haven't even gone on a date yet... It has also been like 3 days...

REVIEWS! are so important to me. The more, the merrier (I am). I LIVE FOR THEM! IF YOU READ IT, YOU REVIEW IT!...please...

I am sorry for not editing any of this stuff. I just kinda have to get the ideas out.

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat GUMMY WORMS!

* * *

I was shocked to say the least. Stephanie was practically begging for me... in front of half the school.

"Of course, but we happen to be in front of the school. And I am not taking you like this... at least not for the first time."

She blushed and bit her lip. "So, you do?"

"So much." I said as I laid a kiss on the tip of her nose and then nuzzled into her poofy ponytail. She immediately latched her lips onto my neck. My hands gripped her hips tightly.

This is bad... so bad. No, this is good. SO DAMN GOOD. Her mouth is like a vacuum cleaner. And her little moans? Pure heaven.

I could feel something damp against my thigh. I questioned what it was until I felt hips rock against the same surface. Dios, she's soaked. We've barely been kissing! She is _so_ sensitive. I can only imagine what it will be like inside of her. NO! Carlos, stay away from thoughts like that. I needed to keep a clear head if I was going to get her to stop and go to class.

She pulled back with a soft pop. She looked up at me with those lovely blue eyes, though a little playful they were also shy. How in the hell can she be shy after everything that just happened?

"I'll see you after school...right?" She asked softly. A little flicker of hope glimmered in her eyes. My eyes softened a bit and I confirmed it with a gentle kiss to her forehead and walked away.

If only I had seen the damn smirk on her face. It wasn't a glimmer of hope, it was mischief.

"Hey cousin... who attacked your neck?" I quirked an eyebrow. "You look like you got attacked by a leech!" He laughed.

Tank laughed and handed me a mirror. I groaned. Right there, were Steph had been sucking was a big ass hickey!

"Women." I said on a sigh.

The day passed slowly after that. I was just anxious to see her and return the generously bestowed gift.

When I met her by her car she looked petrified. She was picking at her nails and her cute little black booted feet were rubbing against each other.

"Carlos... I am really sorry about the umm... hickey. Oh, god. I gave someone a hickey!" She buried her head in her hands and wiped them down her face. "I've never done that before. What will your mother say! It's just... everytime I see you I feel the need to touch you, to feel you, to make sure everyone knows that you're mine." She mumbled the last bit. "Not that you're mine! Cause we just met and that would be crazy."

I reached out and cupped her jaw, my thumb running over her cheek in slow motions. She was so distressed. I hated it. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. It wasn't like the other ones. This kiss was slow and gentle. It wasn't needy. We had all the time in the world and right now I just wanted to assure her that everything was fine. She practically curled into him. I pulled away slowly. She leaned forward a few times and caught short kisses really more like pecks.

When I looked down her eyes were at half mast and she looked very sleepy. I smiled softly. The excitement of that morning had probably worn her down. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed happily. Suddenly, she was leaning against me much more heavily. I laughed a bit. She weighed almost nothing! I somehow managed to pick her up and put her in the passenger seat of her car. I sent a quick text to Lester telling him to take my motorcycle home.

I drove to the only place I could think of... my house.

What was I thinking?

* * *

So I know it is shorter than usual. I haven't slept yet. The words are blurring... THIS LADY NEEDS SLEEP!

I hope you like it... Seriously though... REVIEW!

Sleepy sleep time for me too!

THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! thank you so much for the reviews. I can't say that enough. Thank you to all the people who gave me ideas for Val :)

I know that a lot of people make Helen out to be this terrible parent but honestly I want her to be a little less bitchy in my story... Steph doesn't need that shit!

Also, is everything clear so far? Too much detail? not enough? events needing clarified? Please let me know!

I know I usually switch between Steph and Ranger but she is asleep, so that will have to wait! TO THE MANOSO HOUSE- TALLYHO!

read. rate. review. jolly and eat fortune cookies.

* * *

When I walked into my house with Stephanie asleep in my arms I was thankful for not being greeted at the door. Steph had a tight grip on my shirt and her steady breath hit my neck. I knew I looked a little too happy at this moment. I climbed the stairs quickly and deposited Stephanie onto my bed.

I took a moment to look at her. I mean really look at her. Not just a quick head to toe check out. Her hair is such a rich chocolaty brown. At first at I thought it was a hot mess of poof, but it is really a thick bundle of shiny perfectly natural curls. And her skin? Luminescent with a healthy pink glow in her cheeks. It's barely tanned and isn't blemished at all. Her lashes were long and thick even under all that black crap. Her nose is small and her cheekbones rather high. Her lips, my favorite feature, are full and plump but not overly so. Her shoulders were small and round and her chest deliciously full. Her stomach was flat and her hips flared in a way that should be impossible. She had curves that an hourglass would kill for. Her legs weren't really that long considering her height. She wasn't done growing yet, but I would but her around 5'4 maybe 5'5? I got to her feet and realized she shouldn't sleep in boots. Slowly, so I didn't wake her, I removed them. Her feet were rather small. I checked the shoe. size 6. I placed them by the door before leaving and heading to the bathroom to check on the hickey situation.

(So... I know That Steph is 5'7 and "Not Dainty" but I like the idea of her being a little smaller in highschool and growing into her womanly body... Sorry if you think she should stick more with the book description... and sorry to destroy the story flow with an A/N)

I was almost to the bathroom when my father spotted me. Ah shit.

"Carlos! Come here son." He sounded happy.

"Yes Papi?"

"Lester was just by to drop off your bike... Who's car is that? Lester just laughed when I asked and left after grabbing a tamale. Damn boy needs to eat at his own house." He muttered the last bit.

"It's Stephanie's car. She was too tired to drive so I took her here to rest."

"Is she the one who gave you that...what is that?"

"... a hickey."

My father laughed and then smacked me in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"You should have stopped her! Women have no sense when it comes to passion. They lose themselves. As men we must restrain them."

"Papi, that is very sexist." I said with a questioning look.

"Yes, well... Between us men, they won't admit it but they like it when we take charge and push our weight around, no matter how much they deny it." He smirked and walked off leaving me very confused.

Finally, I got to the bathroom only to see how terrifying the hickey was. Steph in the throes of passion can be scary... I mean it looked a little like I was attacked by a leech the size of a cat! I caressed it. I should be pissed, right? So why am I so ridiculously content right now?

A sudden knock on the door shook me from my thoughts.

"Carlos? Is that you in there?" My mother asked through the door. Her Latin accent think.

"Si, Mami. I'll be out in a moment." SHIT! I can't hide this... I opened the door and tried to look natural.

"Carlos... what happened to your neck?" She said tilting my head for a better angle. I sucked in a huge breath. Here goes.

"Stephanie sorta gave me a hickey on accident." I received a harsh smack to the side of my head. "What was that for?"

"You are such an idiot! You can't go around seducing young girls!" She scolded before walking away murmuring things in Spanish.

What is with my family and blaming this all on me?

I hurried back to my room to see Steph curled up in my blanket. If I were a lesser man I would have awed audibly. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hand up and down her back in a slow rhythm. Leaning forward I whispered in her ear.

"Stephanie. You need to wake up now." I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and she shifted. Her beautiful blue eyes opened slowly. A soft smile settled on her face when she saw me and my chest felt warm. Then, her situation seemed to dawn on her and her eyes grew wide with surprise.

* * *

SO! Mama Manoso will meet Steph in the next chapter and it will be Steph's view!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

GREAT REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 8! Thank you ALL so much! So I take it you all like it?

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat edamame!

* * *

I knew my eyes were wide with surprise but I woke up to see Carlos. And at first it was great, waking up and seeing his lovely caramel skin and endless eyes but then... I realized I woke up to Carlos!

"Carlos?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice. His large hands radiated heat into my back as he rubbed in calming circles.

"Calm down. You're at my house. You fell asleep and I don't know where you live." Damn, he was too good. He read me like an open book. I leaned up without thinking and kissed him lightly. Where the hell did that come from Steph!? He hummed in approval and kissed the tip of my nose. God, he is so damn adorable.

"So, do I have to leave soon or do I get to spend some time with you?" I asked in what I assumed sounded like a flirty voice.

"If I had my way, you would never leave." He ran a hand down my arm and I knew I blushed. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I leaned forward slightly anticipating another kiss but we were pulled apart by a loud voice.

"MAMI! CARLOS HAS A GIRL IN HIS ROOM!" We both looked at the door and met a cocky looking girl with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Stephanie meet my sister Celia." I just flung myself backwards and buried my face in a pillow in hopes of hiding my blush. How mortifying!

"So Carlitos, who's the _puta?"_ She asked in a rude voice. What was that she called me?

"Watch your mouth!" He snapped. She looked surprised. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "We should go down."

With a large and heavy sigh I sat forward, worrying my lower lip between my teeth. "What did she call me, Carlos?" I asked a little hurt that his sister didn't even know me and was criticizing me already. I wanted his family to like me. I wanted his family to like me? Woah, slow down Stephanie.

He looked a little sad. "It doesn't matter." He whispered and kissed my forehead before tugging me into a warm hug.

I know it will sound weird but I could honestly hug him forever. It just felt so right. This was where I was meant to be. I could hear the steady beat of his heart and it amazed me how calm he was. The heat radiating from him warmed me to the core. I grabbed the back of his t-shirt and nestled my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent that was purely Carlos; warmth and spice and passion. Everything you could ever want but never dreamed of.

"I'm sure your mother is waiting." I mumbled.

"She can wait for a moment more." He said softly.

We laid down on the bed without slipping from the embrace. Our legs tangled and I tucked myself closer into his side. I was so comfortable just being close to him that I began to drift to sleep again. He went to pull away and I whined a bit and pulled him back to me. He chuckled but returned to my side. His breathing evened out and I know I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I know this chapter is SO very short, especially compared to my usual chapters but it needed to be because...

SURPRISE! Mama Manoso's point of view for the next chapter!

I hope you liked it even though it was shorter. Don't be a stranger to reviews! This writer needs 'em! They give me ideas about what to go with and what worked well.

THANKS AGAIN!


	9. Chapter 9

Great reviews! pretty spot on mostly... except for anything about Helen. She will still be a Berg mom but she won't be as crazy.

So here it is, Mama Manoso POV! **Carlos Sr. will be referred to as Carlos and Ranger as Carlitos for clarity.**

For the purpose of this story... Celia is younger than Ranger and Steph... Should I bring in his other siblings?

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat avocados!

* * *

was in the kitchen when I heard Celia yell. A girl? FINALLY! My boy brought a girl home. I wasn't exactly pleased they were in his room. Alone. But at least the door was open; how else would Celia know? I went to the living room and poked my husband in the head.

"Carlos! Did you hear? Carlitos has a girl in his room!" I said excitedly.

"I heard." He said still looking at his news paper. What a man.

Celia ran down the stairs in a skimpy little outfit; Her blue shirt was tight and you could see her belly button and her shorts weren't covering much. She had her hair pulled to the side and had big gold hoops in and her makeup was much too dark. I sighed. I had tried talking to her about it, and so had Carlos and Carlitos and almost everyone else but she refused to change it.

"Carlos is being a grump."

"What did you do?" Carlos asked in a bored tone. Celia paused for a moment.

"Nothing too bad." She said and walked into the kitchen. I followed her anger beginning to boil in my chest.

"Celia. What did you do?" I asked while putting a hand on my hip.

"I may have called her something... unsavory." She said with a smile.

"What did you call her!"

" Puta..." She mumbled.

"Celia! How could you? You are supposed to make the people in our home feel welcome!"

"It's not like she knows what it means and I doubt he is going to tell her!" She rolled her eyes and I had to stop myself from smacking the back of her head.

I just turned and went upstairs to talk to this girl. When I got to his bedroom my heart stopped a little. There, curled up by my sons side, was a tiny little thing with wild hair and rosy cheeks. And for the first time since he was a baby I saw my Carlitos smiling in his sleep. He looked so at peace with this girl by his side. I smiled a bit and walked over to them and was about to wake up my son with a tap to his shoulder but as I got closer I saw something that made my heart leap. Carlitos' little friend was looking at him with clear blue eyes that held a certain warmth. Gingerly, she reached a hand up and ran it over his brow and across his cheekbone done his nose and rested on his lips. A gentle smile graced her face when he leaned into her touch. I backed out of the room and to the stairs. I then stepped loudly so that she would know I was coming up. When I came to the room she was pulling a thin blanket over Carlos and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hola." I greeted with a smile. She turned around a little startled.

"Hello." She looked from me to Carlos and then back at me. "I'm Stephanie. I'm a friend of Carlos." She stuck a small hand out to me which I shook with great respect. Most girls would have been embarrassed by meeting a boy's mother, but she took it in stride and was nothing but polite.

"I'm Maria. You can call me Mama. Come down stairs until Carlitos wakes up, yes?" I edged her toward the door. She smiled and looked at my sleeping son once more and then nodded her head.

"Alright. But I should really head home soon."

We made our way down stairs and Carlos was sitting in his chair still reading the newspaper. I cleared my throat.

"Stephanie, this is my husband, Carlos." I said with a hand gesture towards him. She immediately stuck her hand out again and smiled brightly.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you." Carlos looked a bit shocked but pleased. He shook her hand and a big grin spread across his handsome face.

"Hola. Aren't you a pretty one." He said before folding up his newspaper. Stephanie blushed and looked down while tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Sit. I will go put on a pot of tea." I pushed her towards the couch and then looked at Carlos. "Tú, ser amable!" (You, be nice!)

I walked into the kitchen humming. I liked her already. She was pleasant and was dressed modestly. I flitted about the kitchen in a hurry in attempt to get back soon. When the water was done boiling I put it in the tea pot and put everything on a serving tray. When I walked in Stephanie and Carlos were laughing and seemed to be having a great time.

"What did I miss?" I asked setting down the tea. Carlos was beaming.

"Stephanie, here, likes sports. In fact..." I cut him off.

"That's lovely! But now it is time for the girls to talk." I kissed his forehead and gave him a cookie. "Cookie with your tea, Dear?"

"Yes, please!" She looked absolutely delighted. She took a bite of the cookie and moaned slightly. "Shortbread, freshly baked?"

"Yes." I answered.

"I think I love you." She said with a smile. She took another sip of tea.

"So how did you meet Carlitos?" She laughed.

"I was hiding behind the bleachers and he was about to throw away some tasty cakes so I stopped him. Then he saved me from a rather persistent guy I'm avoiding. Then he saved me again the other night when I had car trouble." She was blushing.

"My boy has always had an aversion to sweets. I will never understand it."

She chuckled. "If you ever need someone to eat them I am more than willing to come over and help you out."

"You like food, yes?"

"Love it. If only it loved me back. I'm Hungarian and Italian. Food is in my blood... and hips." She grimaced.

"I happen to like your hips." We heard from the stairs. Carlitos stood there with rumpled clothing and messy hair and Stephanie's eyes took in every detail of him and I swear I heard her whimper. Carlitos had a heated look in his eye that I wish I hadn't seen. He had heard the whimper too. "Babe."

"Carlitos, use your words." I huffed. Damn boy never formed a proper sentence.

"You should have woken me up." He said as he crossed the room and sat next to Stephanie.

"But you looked so peaceful." She whispered. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. She wiggled a bit. He hummed.

"Have you guys been nice to her?" He said, eyes never straying from her face.

"They were very nice. Your mother fed me the most wonderful cookies."

"Oh, you are so flattering." I knew I was blushing.

"No, really! They were fabulous! And your father and I discussed sports." She was grinning and holding his hand.

"I'm glad you had a decent time." He smirked.

"A lovely time." She corrected.

"But, you have to go home." Her blue eyes went wide.

"Oh no." She became frantic. "What time is it?"

Carlos looked at his watch. "It's 6:46."

"OH NO!" She ran upstairs to get her shoes on and ran back. "Thank you so much for having me over but I'm late and my mother is going to kill me!" She smiled and ran over to Carlitos. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his forehead and ran out the door. Carlos laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out keys. Stephanie ran back in, glared at Carlos, snatched the keys and left.

"I like her." I said with a smile.

"So do I." Carlitos whispered.

* * *

SO THERE IT IS!

What team does Steph like? I can't remember. I'm not one for sports.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	10. Chapter 10

So many reviews~ I did a happy dance! I must make this clear once more. Helen will not be a crazy bitch in this story.

Thanks for reading! CHAPTER 10 EVERYBODY! WOOHOOOOOOOOO

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat jelly beans.

* * *

I took a deep steadying breath before entering my house. In the car I had been grinning like an idiot but now I was shaking in my boots. I was more than three hours late and my mom would be furious. I should be more wary but meeting Carlos' parents had gone splendidly in my book and I simply adored them; the way Carlos Sr. was a Rangers fan too and Maria was just all around lovely and quite outspoken! Carlos had this pleased little gleam in his eyes, I couldn't help but notice, when he came down stairs and saw us all conversing. I think it must have meant a lot to him that his parents liked me. And suddenly, facing my mother or Val didn't make me quiver. Carlos had been proud of me.

Steeling myself, I raised my chin and plastered a smile on my face and I opened the door.

My mother was on the couch with Valerie and my father was in his chair. He barely lifted his gaze to recognize my arrival. He was much too busy with his newspaper. In truth, I knew he was using it so mother wouldn't force him into a conversation. Val looked as great as ever, better even. She was simply glowing and she was dressed modestly. She wore a simple lavender dress and low white heels, her hair had been cut to her shoulders giving her a more mature look, and her eyes were shining with happiness. It was something I had never truly seen in her eyes. She turned to look at me and jumped up.

"Stephanie," she ran to hug me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Val." I said honestly. I had missed her. Even though she was mother's favorite and she sort of annoyed me when she was still in highschool, being two years older than me, making me the annoying sister always hanging around. I had missed my sister. "You look great!"

"Really? Thanks! I started working out." She looked so happy it made my heart swell. We sat on the couch and my mother didn't say anything about my tardiness. How strange. She went to the kitchen to check on dinner. Val and I entered an animated conversation about her life at college and newest events. She asked me how school was and I couldn't help but blush. All that came to mind was Carlos and his lips and chest and arms and...

"Stephanie! You like a boy!" She said with a big ole smile. I groaned.

"Val could you keep your voice down, please!" I hissed in a whisper. The last thing I needed was out mother coming in here in a fit.

"Come on!" She said before grabbing my arm and ran up the stairs to my room. Once inside she closed the door and sat on my bed, her body emitting rays of anticipation. "Tell me all about him."

I sighed and then bit my lip before relenting. "Okay. So his name is Carlos. He is Latin and has the most beautiful caramel skin and his body? He looks like a sculpture; every muscle perfectly formed and easily traceable. His eyes are this deep brown but when he gets... excited... they turn black and his eyelashes are unnaturally long and thick and black, his hair is like a waterfall of black silk and is kinda long and shaggy but he keeps it pulled back, his nose is thin and straight and his lips are like velvet. And don't even get me started on how amazing he smells! His hands, though, are large and calloused but so gentle and warm. I can't get enough of him and whenever he is near me I get this tingle and there he is. And his smile? It's like the sun and warms every inch of me. And the way he looks at me makes my knees weak and I feel the need to be around him every minute of everyday! And he just... he has a motorcycle and his ear is pierced and he is great and sweet and manly and,"

"You really like this guy, huh?" Her face had a soft warmth.

"Yeah... I really do." God, I really liked this guy... what the hell is wrong with me. I gotta take a break!

"So... I have something to tell you." Oh no. Oh no... here it comes... "I'm pregnant." She said with a smile. Oh shit!

"Whose is it?" I asked softly.

"No one of importance. The point is... I'm happy. At first, I was really scared and I didn't know what to do but... I'm keeping it and it'll be great."

"So... you're going to raise a baby... all on your own?" I was kinda proud of her. Mom would expect a marriage. Daddy would be very upset and threaten to kick the guy's... and he would stop like that, turn red with rage and go into the garage to fix something.

"Yeah. I have a good job. I'm almost done with school for awhile... and I know I can do this!" She was so sure of herself.

"I am so proud of you Val! And if you ever need anything, you know I am here for you!" She hugged me and gave me the biggest smile

"I need you to be there when I tell mom and dad... after dinner." I swallowed.

"I can do that." I could do that and if they gave her a hard time I would step in. "I have your back."

"Girls! Time for dinner." Our mother called. Val looked at me with wide eyes.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before we headed downstairs.

* * *

That's all folks! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

NEXT CHAPTER Val and Steph talk to their parents! What will they say/do? Is Steph gonna back off of Carlos?


	11. Chapter 11

So many reviews! You guys are lovely! So I am working on actually reading through these before I post them... I switch POV alot... SORRY!

It's about to get real folks! The big reveal!

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat blueberry fritters.

* * *

After dinner they all decided to migrate to the living room to talk some more. Stephanie took deep breathes and held Valerie's hand which was shaking quite fiercely. Stephanie didn't know what to expect. She worried about the harsh things that could be said and about how much Val really needed all the support she could get right now. The last thing her older sister needed was to feel alone. Stephanie stood and turned the television off. When she turned to her family Val looked terrified and her body vibrated against the couch she sat on, Helen looked disapproving and Frank looked a bit annoyed.

"Mom, Dad, Valerie has something she needs to tell you," Stephanie said firmly. She had made the decision to be Val's rock.

Helen did not look too surprised but Frank certainly did. Frank Plum was not the kind of man who took news lightly. No, he had raised his girls with the understanding that it would have to be a pressing matter in order for it to be discussed seriously. Stephanie thought this warranted a serious discussion. After all, with the exception of her, they were all adults. She thought she might be overestimating the maturity of her family, but decided against it. Yes, they were a tad scatter brained, but they could act mature for 20 minutes... couldn't they?

Val took a deep breath and Stephanie sat next to her and rested a hand against her back. With an exhale Valerie straightened and with a determined look she spoke clearly.

"I'm pregnant."

Frank looked like he was going to be sick and Helen looked very confused. Stephanie thought she was trying to decide on an emotion and she was correct.

Helen Plum only wanted the best for her girls. She wanted them to have the burg lifestyle that had been so good to her. She knew it was a lot of pressure but her girls were strong, they could handle it. Until recently she had thought that a burg boy would be the best for them, but the Joe Morelli sniffing around her daughter's heels was starting to worry her. Sure, he _seemed _like a good burg boy... but as a mother she could smell that rat a mile away. And she had heard things. The kind of things that make you look at someone twice. Joe Morelli was a rumoured man whore and his father was a drunk who beat women. She didn't want her baby subjected to that. No. Steph would find someone else. Someone better.

Valerie, her little Val, who had always been an ideal daughter, was not only having sex but pregnant too. This was a shock. Sure, she had seen the signs. The glow, the modest clothing, the new air of a woman. But she had been hoping that it was because of a new skin treatment or school going really well. She couldn't decide whether she should be angry or if she should be excited. Quite frankly, she was both.

"Pregnant?" Frank whispered.

"Yes, Daddy, Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Stephanie noticed her hands no longer shook, but were clenching her dress.

"I- I don't... Who is the father?" Helen stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing this on my own." Valerie spoke with a steadiness she didn't feel.

"Like hell you are!" Frank shouted.

"Dad." Stephanie said in a scolding manner.

"No. My girl is not raising a baby on her own. Val you don't understand how big a responsibility a baby is! It's another life."

"I knew this would happen! I don't understand? I'm not a little girl anymore. Damn it! I tell you I'm pregnant and you act like I'm a child. Dad, I have sex and I know what can come of it. Obviously I made a mistake but I don't need a lecture. I need your support. I know it won't be easy... I know I'm not the most well equipt person in the world. But I know I have a family who will stand by me and help. And if you can't do that, well, then I don't want you to be a part of my baby's life."

"You want to keep the baby?" Helen sounded proud.

"Yes. I don't need a man. He wouldn't be a competent father anyway." Val looked a little sheepish admitting that the father was not someone worth having around.

"Well, then, I think you are making a... brave choice and your father and I will support you. I assume you have already called a doctor to set up an appointment?" Helen said with a wavy voice. She was shocked. She had assumed there was at least a man! But to do this on alone would be a new challenge. No, not alone. She would have her her family.

"In two weeks." Val looked a little nervous.

"Okay then. How about something sweet to celebrate?" With that Helen went to the kitchen to prepare something.

Stephanie smiled at Valerie. They shared a hug. Frank looked a little irked, but otherwise pleased with his daughter's new found independence. Val looked exhausted and her sister insisted she go lay down for a bit. While sitting on the couch, Stephanie began to think. Perhaps this was a little wake up call. One she had very much needed. Thinking about her activities with Carlos, they had began to rush forward. They needed to slow down before _she_ ended up pregnant. She would tell Carlos about Val... about all this. He probably wouldn't understand how she felt but she would tell him anyway. He would either respect it or not and if he didn't... well, then, Adios Carlitos.

* * *

SO THERE WE GO!

the next chapter will be an update and an apology... read it or don't but SORRY FOR THE WAIT!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! So here is the second of the promised 3 chapters.

I hope you enjoy it!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! (and for being so understanding!)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat spinach.

* * *

After dinner they all decided to migrate to the living room to talk some more. Stephanie took deep breathes and held Valerie's hand which was shaking quite fiercely. Stephanie didn't know what to expect. She worried about the harsh things that could be said and about how much Val really needed all the support she could get right now. The last thing her older sister needed was to feel alone. Stephanie stood and turned the television off. When she turned to her family Val looked terrified and her body vibrated against the couch she sat on, Helen looked disapproving and Frank looked a bit annoyed.

"Mom, Dad, Valerie has something she needs to tell you," Stephanie said firmly. She had made the decision to be Val's rock.

Helen did not look too surprised but Frank certainly did. Frank Plum was not the kind of man who took news lightly. No, he had raised his girls with the understanding that it would have to be a pressing matter in order for it to be discussed seriously. Stephanie thought this warranted a serious discussion. After all, with the exception of her, they were all adults. She thought she might be overestimating the maturity of her family, but decided against it. Yes, they were a tad scatter brained, but they could act mature for 20 minutes... couldn't they?

Val took a deep breath and Stephanie sat next to her and rested a hand against her back. With an exhale Valerie straightened and with a determined look she spoke clearly.

"I'm pregnant."

Frank looked like he was going to be sick and Helen looked very confused. Stephanie thought she was trying to decide on an emotion and she was correct.

Helen Plum only wanted the best for her girls. She wanted them to have the burg lifestyle that had been so good to her. She knew it was a lot of pressure but her girls were strong, they could handle it. Until recently she had thought that a burg boy would be the best for them, but the Joe Morelli sniffing around her daughter's heels was starting to worry her. Sure, he _seemed _like a good burg boy... but as a mother she could smell that rat a mile away. And she had heard things. The kind of things that make you look at someone twice. Joe Morelli was a rumoured man whore and his father was a drunk who beat women. She didn't want her baby subjected to that. No. Steph would find someone else. Someone better.

Valerie, her little Val, who had always been an ideal daughter, was not only having sex but pregnant too. This was a shock. Sure, she had seen the signs. The glow, the modest clothing, the new air of a woman. But she had been hoping that it was because of a new skin treatment or school going really well. She couldn't decide whether she should be angry or if she should be excited. Quite frankly, she was both.

"Pregnant?" Frank whispered.

"Yes, Daddy, Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Stephanie noticed her hands no longer shook, but were clenching her dress.

"I- I don't... Who is the father?" Helen stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing this on my own." Valerie spoke with a steadiness she didn't feel.

"Like hell you are!" Frank shouted.

"Dad." Stephanie said in a scolding manner.

"No. My girl is not raising a baby on her own. Val you don't understand how big a responsibility a baby is! It's another life."

"I knew this would happen! I don't understand? I'm not a little girl anymore. Damn it! I tell you I'm pregnant and you act like I'm a child. Dad, I have sex and I know what can come of it. Obviously I made a mistake but I don't need a lecture. I need your support. I know it won't be easy... I know I'm not the most well equipt person in the world. But I know I have a family who will stand by me and help. And if you can't do that, well, then I don't want you to be a part of my baby's life."

"You want to keep the baby?" Helen sounded proud.

"Yes. I don't need a man. He wouldn't be a competent father anyway." Val looked a little sheepish admitting that the father was not someone worth having around.

"Well, then, I think you are making a... brave choice and your father and I will support you. I assume you have already called a doctor to set up an appointment?" Helen said with a wavy voice. She was shocked. She had assumed there was at least a man! But to do this on alone would be a new challenge. No, not alone. She would have her her family.

"In two weeks." Val looked a little nervous.

"Okay then. How about something sweet to celebrate?" With that Helen went to the kitchen to prepare something.

Stephanie smiled at Valerie. They shared a hug. Frank looked a little irked, but otherwise pleased with his daughter's new found independence. Val looked exhausted and her sister insisted she go lay down for a bit. While sitting on the couch, Stephanie began to think. Perhaps this was a little wake up call. One she had very much needed. Thinking about her activities with Carlos, they had began to rush forward. They needed to slow down before _she_ ended up pregnant. She would tell Carlos about Val... about all this. He probably wouldn't understand how she felt but she would tell him anyway. He would either respect it or not and if he didn't... well, then, Adios Carlitos.

* * *

CHAPTER 12 COMPLETE! Thanks so much!

Who would like to see more Grandma Mazur?

Next chapter is going to be fun ;)

Steph is going to be dreaming about her Batman...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody! Chapter 3 or the promised 3! then it might take a bit more time to update since I am puping these out as fast as possible.

I cut my hand on a serrated knife and so my hand is not exactly happy with me.

I am in the process of moving so I can only write when I have the time :(

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and eat chocolate chips.

* * *

_Stephanie was spread out on a bed made up with silk sheets the color of wine. Her hands, resting above her head, caressed the fabric. Her naked legs flexed. The white lace of her bra and panties contrasted against the bedding and it made her wild. Her chest heaved. Her breathing grew erratic. She could feel his eyes on her. They trailed over her stretched out body and lingered on her moist lips, her pert nipples, which pressed almost painfully against the pale fabric covering her chest, her moist sex. She wanted to call out for him. She wanted him to claim her. He simply stood at the end of the bed with twitching fingers._

_His muscular chest was free of any clothing and she wanted to run her hands over the chiseled surface, but she stayed. The tension in the air held her in place. Her blue eyes were heavy lidded. Her curls spread over silk in a wild mess. He smiled at her. Had she been standing, her knees would have gone weak._

_Leaning forward, he rested on his hands and knees. He crawled towards her with the sleek form of a panther. If he was a jungle cat, she could only hope she was his prey. She prayed he would devour her. His body slowly crept over her. Fire raced through her veins and passion curled her toes. He had yet to touch her and she was already a panting mess. He brought his leg up the inside of hers, his knee sweeping across the length of her soft thighs. A sharp inhale burned her throat. He was so close to where she wanted him. His knee pressed against her desire. she moaned and longed to thrust against it._

_"You're so wet for me." He whispered into her ear. She could only moan in reply. "What do you want,Querida?"_

_She wanted to tell him but lust clouded her vision and desire made her throat dry. She simply raised a hand to touch his lips. Her mouth hung open as she tried to form words. Her eyes met his, glaciers against black flames. She moved her hand to his hair and tangled it in the dark locks. She ground herself against his leg and cried out. It wasn't quite what she needed but the pressure was helping a bit._

_"Tell me." He growled, his voice husky with desire._

_"You." She managed to croak out. He hummed in satisfaction. He kissed her softly. His lips did not linger; they teased the skin of her neck and danced down her chest, dropping a moist kiss on each nipple, trailed down her taut stomach. His swift tongue escaped his parted lips and burned the skin above her panties. His hands drifted across her sides and his thumbs hooked under the sides of the pale lace and uncovered her sex. She whimpered. He kissed her hip and whispered into the skin there._

_"Let me please you, Querida. Let me awaken the sleeping desire within you. You will let me won't you?"_

_"Yes!" She moaned out._

"Stephanie, wake up!" Her mothers voice shattered her dream.

"I'm up." She called back.

Damn, that was some dream. She could feel the dampness between her thighs and the painful throb of unfulfilled desire. Why had she decided to slow down? She could have had _that._ Climbing out of bed she hobbled into the shower, her mind still clouded. She decided on a chilled shower. She would need it to face the day after... No. she needed to focus on other things. Things like school and work and Carlos, Carlos, Carlos naked... Crap.

She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt over her lavender bra and black panties. Anything other than white lace... She pulled her hair back and huffed. It was going to be a _long_ day. All through class she was unfocused which her teachers did not appreciate. Mary Lou had questioned her at lunch. She simply blushed and mumbled that it was nothing. when the final bell rang, Stephanie was sure she was super red. She would have to see him eventually.

Walking out of class, mind drifting, she bumped into Joe Morelli. She groaned.

"Hey there, Cupcake." He grinned and somehow his good looks didn't make it any less sleazy.

"Move, Morelli." She growled out.

"Aw, don't be that way, Steph." He said, his hand coming up to caress her arm. She moved out of the way.

"If you want to keep that hand, you'll keep it to yourself. I'm sure you'll need it when Joyce can't take of your _boys." _With that she walked off. Her thoughts went back to Carlos and silk sheets. She could tell her panties were ruined. Damn.

When Carlos saw her, he smiled It brought back images of last night.

"_Let me please you,Queira,"_ he had said.

She didn't waste anytime. When he pulled her into him, she attacked his lips with a new passion. She wrapped around him. School be damned. His hands rested on her hips and his leg came in between hers. _Yes,_ She thought instantly. Her fingers tangled his hair and her hips ground against his leg, her chest pressed against his and his hands gripped her ass. His tongue burned the inside of her mouth and she moaned out his name. He pulled back. She whimpered and tried to follow.

"Steph, Babe, we need to stop. If you want to slow down we can't get carried away."

"Yeah." She tried to agree but damn, his mouth was sin.

"You were eager today. It was quite pleasing but if that happens again, I'll take you."

"Where?"

"Wherever we are." He growled out and kissed her gently. She hummed in approval.

_Must not get carried away_, she reminded herself.

They hung onto each other a bit longer and enjoyed the position.

"I can feel you pulse against my leg." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"So, umm., would you like to have dinner with my family this Saturday?" She asked quickly.

He laughed and she delighted in the sound. "After that, how can I refuse." He said dropping a kiss on her nose.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

* * *

THERE YA GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Did you enjoy her dream? I hope so!

Dinner with the Plums, oooooooo!

THANKS SO MUCH!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody! Chapter 14! WOOHOOOO!

So... SUMMER! How terrible is this!? (Crazy, I know! But I am super pale and the sun does not love me...)

ANYWAY~~~ I don't have much to say other than sorry for the long update break. I have been working on a story (non-fanfic) recently and got kinda swept up.

I know I said I would be going through and fixing any mistakes I have made and I hope to do so very shortly.

Also... I can't keep Lula out much longer. I miss her! She kinda makes the series? So Lula shall enter soon!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat salami and provalone.

* * *

Stephanie was quite nervous... okay, extermely nervous. She had never brought a boy home to met her parents before. Well, there was that time in second grade when Louis Franccino had come over for a playdate but it had gone terribly. He stuck gum in her hair and dumped his grape juice on her. She shivered at the thought. Surely this would go better. She chuckled. _Unlikely_, she thought to herself. Things just didn't go well for her. She had some bad juju and she sure as hell did not know how to get rid of it.

It was Friday. She still had time to prepare, _thank god. _Maybe she could get Carlos to cancel. No, that wouldn't work. He actually seemed excited about this. Stephanie thought it was kinda sweet. Apparently, she had made a good impression on his parents and they were asking about when she would be coming over next. Stephanie had blushed a little and shrugged. He didn't seem to like that and had hoisted her onto his lap and nuzzled her. Carlos had taken to whispering sweet nothings into her ear in spanish. At least, she thought they were sweet nothings. Steph had pondered him calling her things in spanish like sofa, or maybe bathroom. It had made her pull a face and Lester had laughed at her.

Steph had been hanging with _his _boys. Carlos had been busy with his Uncle at the garage. In fact, Steph hadn't seen him properly in almost three days. God, she missed him; his mouth, his tongue, his arms, his hands, his hair, his eyes. Stephanie felt heat begin to burn in her stomach and groaned. Stupid Latin hotness. Shuffling into a pair of jeans and throwing on a t-shirt, Stephanie shuffled around her room trying to get ready for the day. Looking at the clock she realized how much time she had wasted laying in bed thinking about Carlos.

"Shit." She mumbled.

Slipping on a pair or red flats, she stuffed the things on her desk into her bag and wrapped her hair up in a bun that was sure to make her say ouch later. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she groaned. Her face was bare and she had dark circles under her eyes from staying up late to study and take notes. With a heavy sigh she was suddenly thankful for Carlos' busy schedule. She rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen grabbing a muffin of the table.

Stephanie made it to her first class just as the bell rang. The day passed rather quickly. It was lunch and she was walking towards the bleachers. She had started eating lunch with the boys hoping to have more time with Carlos, but apparently he spent lunch in the weight room. She had always thought he was naturally sculpted. As she approached the boys she noticed that, yet again, Carlos was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, Beautiful. You look like hell." Lester said with a smile. He wrapped her up in a hug. Bobby smacked him on the back of the head. _Idiot._

"Gee, thanks Lester. That's what happens when you do your school work." She quipped.

"Hey! I do my work... on occasion." He mumbled.

"Is the ever illusive Batman joining us today?" She asked while stealing a fry from Hector.

Tank shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Lester asked with a pout.

"Santos, you're like Robin. You're there but you don't really get the job done." Stephanie said with a grin.

The boys laughed and Stephanie let out a sigh. _Looks like another day without Carlos,_ she thought mournfully to herself. Lunch proceeded as usual. The guy took her mind off Carlos. Well, for the most part. They were her MerryMen. Aptly named if she did say so herself. Just as she had finished eating she felt all tingly. She turned around and there he was; leaning against the bleachers in all his glory. His hair was wet and his clothing stuck to him. With a brilliant smile, Stephanie sauntered over to him.

"Yo." He spoke softly.

"Yo, yourself." She said huskily. Just being near him had her in a haze. Man, he smelt good.

They stood a couple feet apart. If he so wished, he could reach out and bring her into his chest. Damn, did he want to. She looked so good. Her was a mess and her face clean. Her jeans hugged her down to her ankles and her t-shirt swayed in the occasional breeze. She bit her lip. His eyes had been scanning her and she liked it.

"Don't I get a Hello kiss?" She said saucily with a raised brow. He laughed. His arm stretched and he caught her waist. Pulling her gently into his chest, he leaned down and caught her lips. It was sweet and gentle and told her that he had missed her too. Her fingers caressed his face. When they pulled away she rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you too." She said on a sigh. Her finger had laced together behind his neck.

"Go out with me on Tuesday."

"Huh?" She looked up into his eyes.

"This Tuesday." He stated matter of factly.

"Like... on a date?" How had she not realized they hadnt really gone on a date?

"Yes, Steph. On a date. I'll pick you up at your place, I'll take you to dinner, We'll go do things, I pay, and then I take you home."

"Will you walk me to my door?" She asked playfully.

"Mhmm."

"And will you kiss me goodnight?"

"God, I hope so."

She flashed him the biggest smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Of course." The bell rang and she pulled away to go to class. As she walked away, she turned around. "Don't forget. Dinner at my place, tomorrow, 7 o'clock. Be early!" She shouted and ran off.

_A real date, _She felt the butterflies in her stomach already.

* * *

Could he get any sweeter!?

What did ya think?

Any date ideas?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys!

Guess who finally edited chapters 1-14? MEEEEEEE!

So, I have been getting amazing reviews and some lovely ideas [you know who you are ;)] and I really want to express how much that means to me. I have decided to reward all of you faithfuls with an extra long chapter! The next chapter will be **TWICE **the usual size!

Hopefully, you guys will continue to be patient with me!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat your heart out.

* * *

He wasn't nervous _per say. _No. Manoso men do not get nervous, and Carlos was not the exception. His mother had been drilling manners into his mind since he could crawl; sit straight, eat slowly, never talk with your mouth full, say please and thank you, be polite, listen before speaking, compliment their home and the meal. He knew what he should do, but what he wanted to do was an entirely different matter. Carlos wanted to come inside, sweep Steph off her feet and make love to her on every flat surface available. Hell, he'd have her on the surfaces that weren't flat!

Shoving those thoughts aside for later, he knocked on the door. He heard Stephanie yell that she was going to get it and then there she was. She didn't necessarily look much different than usual but her hair seemed to have been beaten into submission, and she was wearing a dress. Damn, she looked good. Her smile was bright and she hugged him immediately.

"You look great! I've never seen you in anything but tight t-shirts. I like the color." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he resisted the urge to demand more. He was suddenly grateful for his mother suggesting a deep red button down. She had insisted her wear dress pants but he went with jeans instead. And boy had she thrown a fit when he didn't tuck the shirt in.

"You look lovely as well. You should wear dresses more often." He gave her a sly wink and she blushed before smacking his arm.

"You wish lover boy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. "Mom, Dad, Grandma, this is Carlos. This is my mother, Helen, my father, Frank, and my Grandmother, Edna." Stephanie looked a little nervous but pleased.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a smile and squeezed her hand in assurance.

Stephanie's grandmother rose off the couch and came over to and circled them. She looked a bit like a vulture. She was saying something to Steph when she _nonchalantly _grabbed his butt. He jumped gave Stephanie a frightful look but she shrugged and laughed. What in the hell had he gotten himself into?

They all sat on the couch, barring her father who stayed in his chair. Stephanie sat close enough that their legs brushed and Carlos had to call on every ounce of will power he had not to slide his hand up her thigh. He took a cursory look around and complimented their home. Helen had blushed and thanked him. They didn't chat long before she was running into the kitchen saying dinner was done.

They progressed to the table and Stephanie sat across from him. Damn, now he couldn't touch her. She sent him a knowing look and stuck her tongue out. Honestly, Carlos couldn't tell you what made that night. Watching Stephanie eat was surprisingly erotic. She moaned around nearly every bite and her lips wrapped around her fork in a sinful worst part was the she was completely oblivious.

Then it struck him. She eats lunch with the guys. The guys had seen her eat. Shit. They all had to die now.

Stephanie's family was pleasant. He had a feeling they were probably quite crazy usually and was grateful for the reprieve for now. He told them about his family, his plans after highschool, and his job. After dinner, while Stephanie helped clear the table - he had offered but had graciously said no- Carlos sat with watching a game.

Frank had been shocked when Carlos asked permission to take Stephanie out Tuesday night. He had wholeheartedly given his consent. By the time he was ready to leave he was under the impression that he was well liked and possibly more than well liked by Edna. Stephanie walked him out to his motorcycle.

"Thanks." She said holding his hand.

"For what?"

"Ya know, putting up with it all." She smiled.

"No problem." He wanted to kiss her but he could see Helen peeking through the curtains. He simply traced her lips with his thumb and kissed her hand before smirking. She was hazy eyed and looked a little disheartened. He got on his bike and whispered in her ear before riding off.

He could wait till Monday. He could totally wait.

Ah, shit. He couldn't wait.

* * *

WOHOOOOOHHHHOOHOHOHOHO! Chapter 15!

Poor Rangemen have to die now. :'(

Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!

If I start calling Carlos motorcycle his bike, would you all get that it is not a bicycle?! You're smart people... right?

I hope you enjoy this chapter. IT IS EXTRA LONG AS PROMISED!

Sorry for the late update. I just moved :)

And seriously REVIEW!

read. rate. review. be jolly and eat ginger cookies!

* * *

Carlos sat on his motorcycle in his parents driveway. He couldn't stop smiling. He had never felt like this; like everything was good and the world wasn't such a dark place. Stephanie, pure and good and witty and sassy Steph, had managed to carve herself a nice little place in his heart. Who was he kidding? She had a huge place in his heart and he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew his heart was skipping a couple of steps that his brain knew shouldn't be skipped so easily, but this girl was perfectly imperfect. She would be so easy to fall in love with.

Surprisingly, he had enjoyed his night with her family. Her grandmother was a bit crazy and her mother was clearly worried, her father was quite pleasant. They had all warmed up to him quickly and in return he had taken a liking to them. Frank, he had been told that was too formal, had appreciated his upfront attitude and his respect for tradition.

Carlos could hardly wait to see her again, to feel her again, to breathe her in again. He was completely enraptured by this girl. He had no idea how he would be able to get to sleep with his head full of whizzing thoughts. And yet, somehow, the warmth in his chest calmed him and he fell asleep.

Sunday and Monday went by in a blur and he couldn't bear seeing her without possessing her completely.

The sun came in through the window on Tuesday morning and the birds seemed to sing a little louder. The grass was wet with dew and the air was thin. The morning was perfect and Carlos was standing in his kitchen grinning like an idiot. Today was the day. He had never been more excited to see her.

As silly as it sounds, though he sees her most days, this was different. It was going to be them and them alone. He could be with her. He could just _be_ with her. He had tried to plan things, but nothing seemed to suit _them. _He didn't want it to be planned and perfect. He wanted it to be crazy and free and easy. And he knew it would be.

He kept himself away from her at lunch. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't see her and not take her away; free themselves from school and the world, and breathe in each other, see only each other.

When the final bell rang Carlos was out the door and waiting by his bike. When Stephanie came running towards him his heart beat faster. She had definitely dressed for the occasion. Her legs were exposed under the skirt of her dress and her hair wasn't bound like usual. She didn't run into his arms the way he had hoped. She slowed in front of him and grabbed his hand and just smiled at him. It was her way of saying she had been waiting for this too. She had wanted this too.

He didn't kiss her. He simply got on his bike and she slid in behind him. Her legs were pressed against his and her arms were tight against his stomach. Her breathe warmed the fabric of his t-shirt. She clung to him in a way that seemed to meld them together.

It was early and he had still yet to decide what they would do. He just drove. Suddenly, the traffic grew heavy and families were everywhere. Stephanie gripped his shirt and tugged signalling that she wished to stop. And who was he to deny a pretty lady. He parked the bike and immediately took her hand. His thumb gently stroked the skin of her hand. They began to weave through the crowd of people. The smell of fried food, and sweat overwhelmed him. Stephanie had a grin on her face. She had somehow managed to look at everything all at once. Her eyes flickered every which way.

Children pointed and tugged and laughed and cried. Parents sighed and opened wallets. Carlos was not fond of events like this; they were much too crowded and loud. Stephanie clung to him though and somehow that made this bearable. As they walked the world seemed to disappear. Her eyes, wide with excitement, though not at all focused on him captured his attention. The light of the sun made the blue of her irises sparkle like sapphires. Her lips parted to allow a smile and her hand gripped his tightly. He wanted not to cup her hand as he was but to lace their fingers together. He felt as though her hand could slip from his too easily. And he was right to believe so.

She pulled her hand from his and wandered from his side to a mini doughnut vendor. _This woman and her sweets_, he thought with an eye roll. He came up behind her and rested his hand on her hip. He ordered some for her. She turned to look at him and flushed when her stomach rumbled. She stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was the only thanks he needed.

They spent hours like this; wandering around, stopping occasionally, keeping conversation light.

Stephanie excused herself for a moment to go the restroom. He wanted for her by a face painting booth. The minutes seemed to tick by. He tried not to worry but what should have taken a mere three minutes had turned to 15. He approached the restrooms. When he heard shouting his pace quickened. When he was withing range, he saw Stephanie standing with Morelli. He had her wrist lifted in the air and she appeared to be fuming. Morelli looked ragged; his hair was disheveled, his brown eyes heavy with exhaustion and bags, his clothing was rumpled.

"I'll tell you one more time. Get your hands off me, Morelli." Stephanie snapped. Her mouth was turned down in obvious discomfort.

"Ya know, Plum, I'm gettin' real sick of this game we're playing. I know you want me."

He used his grip to pull her into him. He reached his free hand up to caress her face. Stephanie attempted to wiggle free. Carlos growled. He had had quite enough. This bastard had gone too far.

"I'm here on a date, dirtbag. There is no game! Run along, Joe. I am not interested." She huffed and once again tried to pull herself free but his grip remained strong.

Neither seemed to notice Carlos' approach. He would have been shocked at their obvious neglect of their surroundings were he not intent on pounding Morelli's greasy face into the pavement. His large body radiated ferocity. He approached them from behind Morelli. Stephanie's eyes lit up when she saw him. He hardly noticed. His vision had gone red. He tapped Joe on the shoulder. The smaller man whipped around. anxious to yell at whomever had chosen to interrupt him. The anger on his face transformed into horror in a matter of seconds. His grip on Stephanie's wrist loosened.

" I believe the lady said no." Carlos ground out before his fist connected with the wide eyed Italians face. There was the distinct sound of something breaking. When he pulled back his fingers were covered in blood. His lips turned up in a satisfied smirk. "Maybe you'll listen from now on."

He watched as Morelli hunched over in pain. Stephanie was suddenly pressed against his side. She quickly grabbed the hand covered in blood. He tried to pull away but she frowned and pulled back. She examined it and sighed. "Not even a bruise." She kissed his knuckles.

She took a long look at Morelli. He was holding his nose, cursing and complaining. She gave a dramatic eye roll. he was lucky he was getting away with a broken nose. She'd like to cut his tongue out. He had made some nasty comments before Carlos had shown up. A warm hand grabbed hers and she was whisked away from the scene without another word.

The sun had begun to set and they wandered down to the beach. The sand was soft beneath their feet and the air had cooled. Carlos dug a pit and built a fire to keep them warm. He lowered himself behind her, his eyes winding around her waist and his legs stretched out on either side of her hips. He tucked her head under his chin.

"Do you want to stay for the fireworks?" She asked quietly. He simply hummed and she settled against his chest. he didn't know how long they stayed that way. The moon was high and the stars were bright. the heat of the fire heated their skin as the flames cracked and flickered. She drew little circles on his hand with her thumb as they waited.

At some point his hands had moved to her hips. Her hands rested on his thighs smoothly rubbing up and down and gripping every so often. He was incredibly aroused and she had barely touched him. Stephanie would kill him, he just knew it. Slowly, her hand crept higher. He felt her stiffen. She was waiting for something. When he didn't move to stop her, her hand crept higher. His thumb rubbed her hip through the fabric of her dress. She turned slightly to kiss him. It was slow and sweet.

Stephanie growled and gripped his hair before demanding he open his mouth to her. He made no move to stop her. She was soon straddling him and was dominating their kiss. Carlos lost himself in her. He tried to remind himself that Manoso men should have more control. He tried, but damn her mouth was sweet. He gripped her hips skirt of her dress was bunched up and her hips were perfectly aligned with his. She bit his lip as she pushed her hips down. He hissed at the contact. She sighed and began a painfully slow rhythm to which her whole body rocked.

"Stephanie." He moaned when she moved her mouth to his neck. "Querida, you need to stop."

"Why? No one is watching this time." She grinned against the warm skin of his neck before worrying the skin there.

This girl was the devil. The sexy devil with the lips of an angel. He wanted to flip her over and tear her dress. He wanted to kiss every inch of her delightful body and then do it again. He wanted to taste her and tease her. He wanted her above him, beside him, below him and anywhere else. He wanted to be inside her as she had found a way to be inside of him. Dios, he wanted.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a pout.

"I can't. You deserve more than a round in the sand."

"We could always go a round in the water too." She said playfully. Clearly, her depraved brain did not understand the situation.

"No." He said firmly.

Her eyes went wide. "No? No as in _never_?"

He laughed. "God no. No as in not tonight. I will take you, my dear. I will take you until you forget yourself and only know my touch, my voice." His voice had grown husky towards the end. It made her shiver. She nodded dumbly and bit her lower lip.

Carlos laid her on the sand and kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms lazily around his shoulders.

"No is good," she sighed and he bit her neck "No is so very very good."

* * *

Well, there it is!

nearly exactly double!

REVIEW DAMN IT!

teehee

Who knows what will happen...


End file.
